The present invention relates to a chip mounting apparatus having a substrate position recognizing camera and a chip position recognizing camera.
A conventional chip mounting apparatus is described with reference to the accompanying FIG. 3. FIG. 3 is a perspective view showing a conventional chip mounting apparatus. As shown in FIG. 3, an X-Y robot 1 has a chip mounting head 2 and a substrate position recognizing camera 3 mounted side by side. With the movement of the robot 1, the head 2 is positioned above a chip supply section 8, thus extracting a chip 7 from the chip supply section 8 and attaching the extracted chip 7 thereto. Then, with the movement of the robot 1, the head 2 is positioned above a chip position recognizing camera 4 so that the camera 4 reads the coordinate of the chip 7 held by the head 2. Thereafter, with the movement of the robot 1, the camera 3 moves above a chip mounting position 6 of a chip mounting substrate 5 so that the camera 3 reads the coordinate of the chip mounting position 6. Based on the reading results of the cameras 3 and 4, a value for compensating for the positional error of the chip 7 with respect to the reference position of the head 2 is calculated. Then, the robot 1 moves so that the chip 7 extracted and held by the head 2 is correctly placed on the chip mounting position 6 on the substrate 5.
As described above, the conventional chip mounting apparatus individually checks the chip mounting position 6 and the position of the chip 7 extracted and held by the head 2. Thus, the robot 1 moves inefficiently. That is, the time required for the conventional chip mounting apparatus to mount the chip 7 on the chip mounting position 6 is relatively long.